dungeonlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
If there are any skills that I missed or that you have more information about, please add it so this page can be improved Created By: Sir? Edited By: Mysterious Strangers (thank you guys, you really helped improve this page) Thank you, Sir? for making this page, and helping to spread the word about an awesome if underappreciated game Notes Note: Any skills with prerequisites can not exceed the prerequisite skill's level Note: This page is based on the collector's edition of the game Note: If you are choking, or immobilized, you can go into your inventory or the menu and wait for the effect to wear off. This makes it so you don't have to run around or take tons of damage because you can't heal. Note: If you rest at a campfire your arcane, celestial, and rune spells will recharge. Overview By opening the character page, a player can view and raise their Skills. Skills are grouped into categories with pretty much their own unique color. The majority of Skills are available to all players right from the start, but some are linked to particular classes. Skills are increased with ADV points, just like stats. Like stats, each level increase is more expensive than the previous one. However, there are three ways to reduce the cost of increasing a stat. First, the character's Intelligence stat directly influences all skill costs. Thus the higher the player's intellect, the lower the cost for raising all skills. Second, depending upon the player's current classes, certain skills will have learning bonuses. This reduces the cost of raising favored skills. This also seems to stack with upgraded classes. Third, in the Collectors Edition, players can also decrease the use of certain skills by using them after gaining at least one level in them. For example, by focusing on using only light weapons to kill enemies, the cost to raise the Light Weapons skill drops a little with each enemy damaged or killed. However, it is appears that this only applies to damage, i.e. weapons and spells that deal damage. For example, it appears that constantly repairing items does nothing for the Repair skill and healing does little for the Celestial Magic Skill. However, this could be an error. Weaponry Skills Weaponry Skills determine how well you use weapons, and are colored blue. Most are available at the start of the game and are usable by all classes, but there are some that must be gained by accessing certain classes. If a player uses a weapon that he or she has insufficient strength or skill for, the player will suffer a penalty (lower strike, speed, and parry). Penalties translate to slower attack speed, poorer accuracy, and an increased chance to be hit by enemies. Defense Skills Defense Skills determine how well you block and dodge attacks. They are blue, like the Weaponry skills. Most are available at the start of the game and are usable by all classes, but there are some that must be gained by accessing certain classes. If a player uses armor or shield that he or she has insufficient strength or skill for, the player will suffer a penalty. Penalties translate to decreased speed (how fast you can attack and cast spells), decreased parry (chance to block), and decreased strike (chance to hit) thus making it harder for you to hit enemies while making it easier for them to hit you. General Skills The green General Skills are available to all classes and each is vital in its own way. Magic Skills The Magic Skills determine the ability to use a variety of spells. Most are available at the start of the game and are usable by all classes, but there are some that must be gained by accessing certain classes. If a player tries to use a spell that is higher than his or her respective magic skill, then the spell will have reduced effect and there is a chance for the spell to fail. However, if the player's skill level is higher than that of the spell, then the spell will be likewise magnified. For more details on the kinds of magic, including a list of all the spells, please see the Magic page. http://dungeonlords.wikia.com/wiki/Magic Thief Skills The purple Thief Skills primarily deal with your stealth and treasure gathering skills. Diabolic Skills The red Diabolic Skills are almost all exclusive to tier three class, and thus cannot all be obtained by a single character. They are the most powerful skills in the game.